Picking Up Pieces
by Noellie723
Summary: A modern AU. Éponine has the Marble Man cracked. In fact, he has cracked so much that his heart is shattered into pieces and Les Amis(plus Musichetta) are trying to put them back together.
1. Prologue

**A/N: this story is a bit more planned out then my last. And this one has chapter titles! Wooh! Okay, I'll let you read.**

* * *

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

My flat door had bursted open and Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire and Joly came running in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked irritatedly. I took another swig of whiskey before setting it down on the table. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Musichetta just told us that you and Éponine broke up," Joly answered athat'll the guys took a seat.

"It's only been two hours. Man, news spreads fast,"

"Wait a minute!" Grantaire shouted. "You and Éponine dated?!"

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Damn. A guy leaves for a few months and misses out on everything. Well now you have to tell me the _entire _story in order for me to get caught up,"

"Jesus, Grantaire. Do you really want me to tell you the whole thing?"

"Yup. You have to tell me now because you didn't tell me before,"

"Fine," I down another bottle and retreat to the kitchen to find another. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

_On the other side of Paris._

"So tell me how this all started," Musichetta asked as I lit my cigarette. I sat down with my back against a tree and threw a pebble.

"Every detail?" I asked.

"Absolutely,"

"Want a cigarette first?"

"Absolutey,"

I lit up her cigarette and looked up at the skyline, the streets were busy and it looked like it would snow soon. I didn't really want to Chetta my side of the story but I guess she wanted to know my thoughts on it all. I don't know, maybe she was trying to do some psychology crap on me but I know that whatever it is, it won't work. I left Enjolras for a reason. Even if it was a bit ridiculous.


	2. Starting to crack

_**Flashback**_

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

I guess my feelings for Éponine couldn't stay bottled up inside of me. I needed to tell her that I loved her smile and her big brown eyes and her long wavy hair and the way she bites her lip when she tries not to look like a fool and how she grabs the hem of her shirt when she's nervous and how contagious her laughter is.

So I did.

"Enjolras," Éponine started. "That's really sweet but you've got the wrong girl. I'm not perfect like you make me out to be,"

"I know you're not perfect. But I'm not perfect either. But I think we'd be perfect together,"

"You're so cheesy," Éponine said with that lovely smile of hers.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

I leaned down and sealed that promise with a kiss. It was magical. I felt like everything was how it was supposed to be. Everything seemed to fall in place.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

When Enjolras declared his love for me, I felt my heart skip a beat. The way he told me, without breaking his gaze made, me want to melt. I mean, his eyes were full of sincerity and honesty, it just drove me wild. And that kiss we shared was freaking incredible. His lips taste like lemonade.

When I got back to my flat after our first date, I couldn't stop smiling. And I think Gavroche could tell what happened.

"'Ponine, did Enjolras ask ya out today?" Gavroche asked with a smirk.

"What how did you know? I haven't told anyone yet," I replied.

"Les Amis has been trying to help him ask you out all week. Courfeyrac told me that Enjolras was gonna ask today. So did he?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"I said yes," I began to giggle, which felt a bit weird.

"M'kay. Well it was nice staying with you 'Ponine, but I miss living on the streets,"

"Wait, you're leaving so soon? It hasn't even been a week,"

"I'll come back again. Don't worry about me so much,"

"Oh, okay," I absolutely hate it when Gavroche does that. He doesn't understand that I've worked so hard to get this flat. For the both of us. I've been working extra hours at a diner to pay rent but I'm still barely getting by. I sometimes wonder if i'll have to live on the streets next month if I don't pay rent. I haven't told anyone this because they'll send money or offer me a room, but I don't need that from them. I am no charity case.


	3. Loving Us

**A/N: okay, so before I start this new chapter I have 3 things to discuss. 1) I have way too much time on my hands and I can't wait any longer. This is why I've posted 3 chapters in one day. 2)if anyone reading this wants to write a fanfic or have friends who want to write one, can we have an e/é au where they're on the Titanic? Can we do that if it's not already done? And 3) sorry that this chapter and the last chapter are a bit fluffy. But don't worry, it'll get angsty. I'll stop rambling and let you read. :]**

* * *

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

It's been a month since 'Ponine and I started dating and honestly, I'm loving it. I mean she's just wonderful. We cook a lot of meals together and we watch movies a lot. This is because neither of us have watched many movies in our lifetime so we made a list of movies to see. I think 'Titanic' is somewhere in the list. Anyway, we also enjoy annoying Les Amis + Musichetta at Cafe Musain. We do things like kiss in public and stuff like that. But they probably secretly enjoy us together. I mean, they're the ones who wanted me to ask out 'Ponine in the first place.

'Ponine, however, is still in her shell, so to speak. When things get a bit tough at work or just in general, she puts on her poker face and says that she's fine. It takes a while for me to get her to admit that she's had a bad day. I guess growing up on the streets has made her rough around the edges. I just hope that she'll open up more. But either way, I think I really am falling for her.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

This past month has been great! Enjolras and I like to take walks in the park. Especially now since its the beginning of July. We also like to take pictures with old cameras and make fun of tourists. We've been trying to watch American movies in English but we usually give up 10 minutes in and start over with French subtitles. Enjolras hasn't told me yet, but i know he's fluent in English and know the different dialects.

Enjolras has a reputation as the marble man but lately he's been showing a different side to him. Like I've recently realized that he has a great sense of humor! I don't know how to explain it but I don't think he's aware that he's telling jokes! It's kinda adorable. Like this is how some of our conversations go:

"Hey Enjolras, I don't understand English grammar. Is it G-R-_A_-Y or G-R-_E_-Y?"

"grAy in **A**merica, grEy in **E**ngland,"

"Really?! It's that fucking easy?! I've been struggling with that forever! How about in...Canada?"

"grEHy,"

"...Australia?"

"grG'DAYMATEy,"

Or:

"Enjolras, that one waitress at the diner is so fucking annoying! She's always complaining but won't tell us all the details. It's like she's desperate for attention and has trust issues,"

"Yeah, if she doesn't trust you, she should tell her problems to her fucking goldfish,"

Yup. Thats my boyfriend :] 3

* * *

**A/N... Again: I just wanted to say that the "gray/grey" my friend saw on tumblr. I just paraphrased a bit. The thing about the goldfish happened between me and a friend but instead of goldfish I said something about a poster of a Korean celebrity. Anyway, those were my 2 cents. Hope you enjoyed...whatever this random stuff was :]**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

July came and July left, leaving 'Ponine and I to enjoy the August air. I've been taking her to a lot of protest meetings at the park and I've introduced her to other protesters. In fact, I got a strange phone call from one protester who told me that he believes Éponine, _my _Éponine, is a _phone sex operator! _I thought it to be incredulous but I decided to ask her about it.

Éponine's face dropped. "Look, I was going to tell you soon but-"

"Wait, so it's true?!" I immediately cut off her sentence.

"Let me explain,"

"What sort of sick bastard would get off to the sound of your voice?!"

"Why are you being so over protective? You're not my parent!"

"Why the hell do you even need a job like that?"

"I need the money for-"

"If this is about money, just ask for help. Don't put yourself in this sort of position. It's sick and degrating,"

"I'm not a fucking charity case, Enjolras! You know that! I don't need help!"

"Well get a different job then! Quit that disgusting phone job!"

"Stop getting into other peoples business!"

"I'm just trying to help you do what's right!"

"Fine! If you know what's so right for me, I'll quit! I'll fucking quit, Enjolras,"

"Thank you," I sighed with annoyance.

"Whatever you say," Éponine began to push pass me. "_Master,"_

Éponine slammed the front door and I slumped onto the couch. The whole "master" thing stuck in my mind. Was I really that controlling? No. I'm just looking out for her. I'm her boyfriend, its what I'm supposed to do. But why does she need money in the first place, anyway?

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

Quitting usually isn't my thing. I usually get my way or beat you up. But quitting the phone operator job is an ulterior motive to show Enjolras that his opinion isn't always right. Living on the streets has taught me to stay a few steps ahead. The waitressing at the diner isnt paying too well and I can't pay this month and last months rent without the phone job. Getting kicked out onto the streets will show blondie that he doesn't know everything. I'll be fine though. The streets didn't kill me the first time, it won't hurt to go back out again. I'll probably get into a few fights so Enjolras will feel like he's caused my "pain". The bastard will be on his knees begging for forgiveness in a few weeks.


	5. Tears

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

It's been about 3 weeks since Enjolras and I had our fight and 2 weeks since I was evicted. I haven't told a soul about either of them, but if Enjolras told Les Amis and Chetta what happened 3 weeks ago, that's fine with me. They can all see him as the know-it-all control freak he is.

I was walking down town when I heard the clock tower chime. It was 12:00 pm. Lunch time. I went into the alley and searched through the garbage. Yes, it's disgusting, but a girls got to eat. Actually, you'd be surprised at the great things Parisians throw away.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure came in and I knew all too well who it was. Montparnasse, my exboyfriend. When we dated, he would try to abuse me but I was always a bit stronger.

"Well look who it is! Little Éppie is back out on the streets. The grisette is a gamin once again," Montparnasse teased.

"Fuck off, you rat. I'm trying to eat," I spat.

"Now, thats no way to treat your lover," Montparnasse quickly came towards me and pushed me against the brick walls. His wandering hands trying to undress me.

"Get off me! Help! Help! Please!" I squirmed and screamed underneath him. He had gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw him, as if he had prepared himself for this moment.

"Hush up!" His left hand quickly wrapped around my neck, his right pinned my hands above my head and his mouth roamed my body unpleasantly.

I hoped the only thing that he hadn't improved was his stamina. I wanted this to be over, I mean, who wouldn't?

This hope of mine remained false and for the first time in several years, I began to cry.

* * *

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

I was meeting up with Les Amis and Musichetta at Cafe Musain for lunch.

"Still haven't apologized to 'Ponine?" Grantaire asked hinting his amusement at my frustration.

"No. That stubborn girl won't admit that she was wrong to get such a gross job," I said as I pulled up a chair.

"Speaking of 'Ponine," Courfeyrac started. "Has anyone heard from her lately?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks," Feuilly answered.

"Neither have I," Combeferre agreed.

"Wait, so none of us has seen her?" Joly concluded. Everyone looked at me with worry.

"I'm gonna call her," I said and after a few minutes I put my phone down. "Her phone is disconnected,"

I started to get scared. What if something really bad happened to her? The gang and I decided to split up and look for her. I checked her flat. There was an eviction notice from two weeks ago. _This is why she needed the money. I've been a fucking ass! _I thought, banging my fists against the door.

I ran down the streets of Paris looking for her. I looked in alleyways and places where gamin usually were.

It was around 3:30 pm when I saw Montparnasse walk out of an alley a little ways away. I had seen old pictures of him and 'Ponine. He might've known where she was. I began to run his way when I saw her. Éponine stumbled out of the alley for a bit going the opposite direction of Montparnasse. She looked dazed and bruised. Her face was purple and her neck was red. She began gasping and coughing and had finally collapsed. I quickly sprinted towards her and scooped her up in both arms. I ran to my flat ASAP while Éponine's head lolled between my chest and arm.

Once I laid her down on my bed, I quickly called Joly and explained the state Éponine was in. He arrived in a matter of minutes.

I paced the kitchen waiting for Joly to emerge. I needed to know that the love of my life was okay.


	6. Say it

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

I feel like I've been waiting forever for Joly to come out and tell me that Éponine is alright. I do hope that he'll tell me she's alright. I glance towards the clock, thinking it'll read something like 1 am, but really, it's only 5:00 pm. It's only been an hour.

Finally, Joly comes out of my room and I rush over.

"She should be fine," Joly reassures me. "but her windpipe is a little damaged. If she as trouble breathing, call an ambulance,"

"Thanks mon ami," I say placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is she awake?"

"She was for a while, but she fell back asleep,"

"Did she say anything while she was awake? Did she tell you what happened?"

Joly paused for a second. "She was choked and raped,"

My heart stopped. Then I remembered that Montparnasse was with her in the alley. _How could I have been so stupid to not realize it?!_

"It must've took its toll on her. When she woke up, she began to panic. She probably thought at first I was the one who raped her. So, give her some space mon ami," And with that said, Joly took his leave.

I walked into my room. Éponine was bruised pretty badly. I sat down next to Éponine and took her left hand in both of mine. Her wrist is red. I kiss her palm and can't help but tear up. If I hadn't been so controlling, she wouldn't have been evicted and this wouldn't have happened. _I'm such a jackass_, I thought to myself as I begin to cry a little.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

I woke up slightly confused. Then I remembered what had happened. I curled up into a ball at thought of what happened to find Enjolras asleep, still holding my hand. I smile and run my right hand through his golden hair. He really looks like a marble man.

I shuddered again when I thought of today's events. I wondered if telling Joly was the right thing to do. I only told him because he loves Chetta and Chetta is like my big sister so therefore, Joly is like my big brother-in-law. If he didn't love Chetta, I probably would've never opened my mouth.

"Éponine?" Enjolras says sleepily. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm," I nod. I can't really say much. My throat hurts like hell.

"I'm so sorry 'Ponine. I should've let you handle your own affairs. I should've let you explain yourself before demanding that you quit that job. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be in this situation. Forgive me,"

"Of course, sweetheart," I whisper. That's the first time I've ever called him that, but I kinda like the way it rolls of my tongue. He kisses my forehead and I scoot over to make some room for him. He holds me gently in his arms while I bury my head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

When I woke up, the bed was empty. My throat felt so much better. I sat up and smelled black coffee and pain au lait. I walked out of his room still a bit tired.

"Good morning," I said. It was times like these where I wished that my morning voice didn't make me sound like a man.

Enjolras quietly chuckled. "Morning 'Ponine. Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please,"

"Here," Enjolras said handing me the mug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I partially lied.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Really?"

"Yeah, my throat feels better and bruises only hurt when you touch them,"

"That's not what I meant Éponine,"

I gulped down some coffee to stall. I knew things were serious if he ever used the "É" in "Éponine".

"Fine," Enjnolras sighed in defeat. "Well, do you know where you're gonna stay?"

"Back onto the streets, I guess,"

"Are you crazy? What if Montparnasse corners you again?"

I fought the urge to shudder at the sound of his name. "I'll just be more careful next time,"

"Éponine, you can't just brush off this subject. This is your well being we're discussing!"

"Don't yell at me," I said quietly, looking down at my breakfast.

"I'm sorry, doll," Enjolras apologized, taking my hand. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I just want to make sure you're alright,"

I silently began eating again. I didn't want to go back out on the streets, God no. But I didn't want to have to pay all that rent again. I think Enjolras understood what was going on in my mind.

"Why don't you come stay with me," Enjolras said finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not a charity case," I protested.

"I know doll. But I'm not doing this out of charity, I'm doing this out of love. Because I love you, Éponine," He said it. He said that he loved me.

I resisted a smile. "Fine,"

He kissed my forehead. "Thank you,"


	7. Warmth

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

Éponine and I have been dating for about 4 months and have lived together for a month. We've been watching a lot more movies now that we have more time together, in fact, we're finally going to watch "Titantic" tonight.

I feel more at ease, now that she's living with me. I feel like I can keep an eye on her. I mean, 'Ponine gets her own room, so nothing "inappropriate" goes on, I guess. We just cuddle on the couch and honestly, I feel like that's satisfying enough.

So, we're in the middle of "Titantic". We both have know idea what it's about except there's a boat. And it sinks. Anyway, I kinda feel like 'Ponine and I are like Jack and Rose except in reverse. She grew up on the streets and I grew up in a rich family. The only difference is I'm not forced to marry a female version of that bastard, Cal.

Now, Rose realizes that she loves Jack and then she invites him to her room and things get...provocative. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable, and it doesn't really help that they're having sex in the car.

I can feel 'Ponine getting warmer against me. Is it just me, or are my pants getting tighter? I'm trying my hardest to not look at her, but I can't help it. I need to know if she's feeling the same. I slowly turn my head only to find my girl already looking at me. Next thing I know, we're lip locked. Her hands run through my hair while I hold the back of her neck. She slowly begins kissing my jaw and nibbles at my neck. Now, don't get me wrong, this sensation is phenomenal, but it doesn't seem right. We shouldn't have our first time together to be on my old couch. So I turn off the t.v. and carry her to my room, all without breaking our kiss.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the warmth against my back. I turned around and was shocked to see Enjolras naked. I quickly put on my poker face, which slowly faded when I realized he was still asleep. I began to recall what happened and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. He had asked me so many times if I was ready to do what we did. He was such a gentleman about it. He was very gentle and didn't force me into anything, unlike Montparnasse. I internally thanked him for that and stared at the moonbeams that flooded in through the window.

"I love you," I whispered and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. Within a few minutes, I began to fall asleep.

**A/N: Haha, I bet you perverts were expecting something more ****_detailed_**** ;] well...april fools, I guess. Thanks again for reading my writing. It makes me happy inside 3**


	8. That sinking feeling

**A/N: i thought it was ironic that this chapter is called "that sinking feeling" and the last chapter had something to do with the titanic. Yeah, that was just me putting in my 2 cents I guess. Oh, and to warn you, there's some random things in this chapter and I just want to explain that I have a lot of time on my hands and these "enjonine convos" came out of nowhere. I still wanted to share them though :] anyway, I'll quit my rambling now.**

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

'Ponine and I are okay, I guess. We're just sort of going along with whatever goes on. We don't do much anymore, actually. We don't watch movies as much because 'Ponine has taken up extra hours at the diner, probably to earn more money. I told her she doesn't need to pay more rent but you know how she is. We also don't "sleep" together nor do we just sleep together. She stays in her room most nights.

Lately, I feel like she's been building up her walls again. I mean we're still open with each other, you can tell by our conversations that go a little something like this:

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah doll?"

"Do you want to move to Alaska?"

"Um... No, not really, Éponine,"

"Good,"

Or:

"Sweetheart, I want green tea ice cream,"

"Ew, that's gross, doll,"

"Well...so is your cum!"

"Hey! My cum is delicious!"

Or:

*Éponine walks out of shower.

*Enjolras shamelessly checking her out. "Oh my god,"

"What? Is there a spider? Kill it!"

Or:

*Éponine watching American college football.

"Doll, what do you want for dinner?"

"Fucking banana slugs,"

Even though she's a bit more open with me than with others, I feel like she's slowly closing herself off. And I can't help but get a sinking feeling.

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

Enjolras and I are sort of...dangling. I feel like neither of us are trying to give our relationship that little spark that we had in the beginning and we're just sort of waiting til we fall.

It's hard for me to talk to him. He's been really busy with his protests. I wish I could accompany him but one of the waitresses at the diner has been asking me to cover a lot of her shifts. She and her husband are getting a divorce and she's trying to get custody over their child. I don't mind covering her shifts but I just get so tired afterwards that I fall asleep in my room as soon as I change out of uniform.

But even on my days off, Enjolras is still busy with protests. He's always planning and never has time for our little movie nights, or cuddling, or just flat out sex! We also haven't argued in awhile. This kind of scares me because we've had so many argument worthy discussions. It's like we're volcanoes waiting to explode. And I just know, someday we will explode.

**Btw- I have nothing against UC Santa Barbara banana slugs!**


	9. To recap

A/N I feel like that last chapter made no freaking sense. So to recap, enjolras blames Éponine because they're drifting apart and vise versa. And they're basically dormant volcanoes waiting to explode. :] hope that makes more sense. 3 thanks again for reading my writing.


	10. Tampons, protests and beer

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

I woke up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. I was a bit upset about the recent protests that I've missed because of Éponine. She was sick for a few days due to the change of weather. She's fine now.

I closed the bathroom door and groaned at the sight of a box of tampons on the tank lid of the toilet. I mean, they weren't used nor unwrapped but still, this was the third time this week! Periods shouldn't last more than three days... I think...

"ÉPONINE!" I shouted. There was a crash and within ten seconds Éponine bursted through the door.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She panted. I motioned angrily at the box. "Oh come on, Enjolras! I broke a fucking plate because of you,"

"You can't just leave your toiletries lying around. It's freaking disgusting,"

"Damn, Enjolras," Éponine muttered as she took the box. "Your such a control freak,"

"What?!"

"Nothing! Just tell me what you want for breakfast,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Well sorry if my tampons made you lose your appetite," Éponine muttered again as she closed the door. She was being so damn difficult.

I took my shower, got dressed and headed toward the kitchen to read the paper to see if the protest made the headline.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked noticing the bandage on her hand.

"I got a cut picking up the broken pieces. Pieces of a plate that _you_ made me drop," Éponine replied sourly.

"Just put your damn tampons away next time. And use a broom too. It's there for a reason,"

I think I must have pissed her pretty well because she had stormed off into her room. Were girls usually moody when they're on their period? As you can probably tell, I didn't pay much attention in sex ed.

Later that day, I stayed in my room planning more for the protests when suddenly, I could hear her. She was belting out a song by The Smiths. I tried to ignore it but I felt like she was purposely getting louder and louder.

"AND IF A DOUBLE DECKER BUS!" Éponine sounded like she was screaming now. I couldn't take it. I got up, marched over to her room and opened her door.

"TO DIE BY YOUR SIDE!" she continued.

"ÉPONINE!"

"IS SUCH A HEAVENLY WAY TO DIE!"

"ÉPONINE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled right when the song ended. Éponine kept a straight face.

"Okay, I'm listening now," Éponine said wryly.

"Turn your music down,"

"...Um...It's already off,"

"Whatever Éponine. Why were you listening to The Smiths so loudly anyway?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? Éponine, are you getting sick again?"

"No you jackass. I was playing it that way so you would hear it and remember,"

"Well I definitely heard it. I still don't know what you're talking about,"

"Nevermind. If you can't remember, than its not important to you,"

"Whatever you say. Do you want to eat dinner with me now?"

"Not tonight, Enjolras," Éponine sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

After I ate, I sat on the couch trying to figure out what Éponine meant. I heard her door opened and I perked up a bit. Maybe she would explain and we would cuddle and watch movies like the old days. I couldn't be more wrong. She was in a white knitted sweater with a matching beanie, combat boots and a red scarf.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get a few beers," Éponine answered.

"By yourself?"

"Um...yeah,"

"Hold on. Let me call one of the guys to go with you,"

"Damn it Enjolras, I can handle myself!"

"Éponine, I'm just trying to look out for you,"

"Remember the last time you tried looking out for me? I got fucking _raped_!"

"Well I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen again!"

"We've talked about this! You should know that I can handle. My. Fucking. Self,"

"It's hard for me to know anything about you. You're always building up your fucking walls. It's like you're building up your walls just to show off how tough and strong you are, but really, you're no better than the rest of us,"

"Fuck you! I am sick of your holier-than-thou attitude. Just fuck off sometimes! You think you know whats right for everyone! You think you know what everyone needs to do! Well, you know what? Hold that thought," Éponine stormed off again into her room and a few minutes later, she came back with her belongings in a bag. "We're through. Nice knowin' ya blondie,"

"Éponine! Éponine, wait!" I followed her outside but I lost her in the sea of people. The winter air nipped at my skin so I went back inside. I sat down, thinking about what Éponine said. Were we really through? I couldn't help but think about her more. Her laughter. Her eyes. Her hair. Our movie nights. Even our first date at a tourist get together. They were playing a mix of French and American music. We were making fun of tourists when a song came on. The guitar riff was great and I asked Éponine to dance which she gladly accepted. I held her in my arms as we danced. Éponine said something about how this would be our song but she wish she knew the name of it. So I asked the deejay and he told me that it was by The Smiths... Goddammit, I such a jackass! That's what Éponine meant! I knew she was still angry so I decided call. Instead, I opened up a can of beer. Followed by some whiskey. Followed by Les Amis showing up at my doorstep.


	11. Pieced together

"And that's what happened" the two unawarely said simultaneously.

Éponine's p.o.v.

"That was my last cigarette," I said to Chetta. We had finished the whole pack in the time it took me to finish my story. "I'm gonna get some more,"

"Wait, Éponine," Chetta stopped me. She then said something I couldn't believe at first. I stared at her in disbelief but slowly realized that she was right.

"I think the cigarettes can wait. Thanks," I said slowly before taking off as fast as I could. It started to snow.

Enjolras's p.o.v.

I looked at the table. I had finished four bottles of whiskey, of course with the help of Grantaire. We sat in silence until Feuilly finally broke it.

"Enjolras," the fan maker started. "you're crying,"

I reached up and touched my cheek. He was right. I was surprised about as much as Les Amis was. I mean, I wasn't hiccuping nor was my face contorted. Éponine really has got to me. It had been, what, four hours since she left but I still couldn't help but miss her. It's funny how we want things more when we don't have them.

Suddenly, Joly got a text and looked around, slightly frantic.

"Um, there's an emergency...in-involving, um...Les Amis. We should...p-probably go now. You should just s-stay here, Enjolras," Joly stuttered. He hurriedly shoved everyone out the door and quickly bid me farewell. I sighed. The flat felt so empty.

I sat back down on my couch staring at the blank tv screen. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. One of the guys probably forgot something.

I opened the door and was shocked at the sight. "Éponine,"

Her face was as red as her scarf. "I...ran...here...as fast...as I...could,"

"Why?"

"I missed...the subway...so I...ran...I wanted...to get here...before you went to...sleep,"

"I meant why are you _here_?"

Éponine had caught her breath. "I was wrong. I know you're over protective but I'd rather you care too much than to not care at all. I've been stubborn and I should just listen and put my tampons away. I just wanted to say I was sorry,"

I stared at her for awhile. Did she think it was that easy? Did she think she could just run over here and win me back. I mean, I sort of did want to see her smile, hear her laughter, smell her sweet scent, touch her soft hair and taste her lovely skin. Who was I kidding? It was that easy for her to get me back.

I smiled and cupped her face with my hands. I brought her close and whispered. "What took you so long?" I felt her smile a little as I kissed her. I couldn't last without her, I was just too accustomed to her everything.

We eventually pulled apart and I brought her close to my chest and she buried her head in the crook of my neck like she usually does. She fits perfectly against me, as if we were made specifically for each other and only each other.

I felt her whisper against my skin. "I love you,"

This was the first time she had said it and I felt my heart flutter. "I love you, too, 'Ponine,"

**A/N: one last chapter to go. I can't help but want to write mor so give me some prompts I guess or message me on the tumblr that I recently made just to favorite e x é. Yup my life has come to that. Anyway my tumblr is .com**

**I realized that this was supposed to be angsty, but it might end a bit fluffy. There is my warning for you.**

**But thanks again guys :] 3**


	12. Epilogue

Les Amis and Musichetta sat in the middle of Cafe Musain one winter morning, laughing. A bell on the door chimed indicating the arrival of new customers. The group turned at the sound and saw Enjolras and Éponine walk in, smiling. Enjolras had his right arm around Éponine as they took a seat and greeted everyone.

"I'm so glad we're back together," Éponine smiled.

"Me too," Enjolras agreed and kissed his girl, earning them a symphony of groans from the group.

"Stop already!" one of them shouted.

"Your break up was only five hours!" another shouted.

"Wait let me get my camera!" now that was definitely Grantaire.

The couple stopped kissing and laughed.

"I wanted ask," Enjolras said addressing Les Amis. "Where did you guys go last night?"

Joly tossed his phone across the table.

**Babycakes 3: Éponine is on her way! Get out now!**

Enjolras laughed. "Musichetta's name on your phone is 'Babycakes'?"

Joly lunged acrossed the table. "Give me that!"

Everyone laughed as Joly's face reddened.

After everyone left the cafe, Joly and Musichetta walked back to their flat.

"How _did_ you get Éponine to go back to Enjolras? That girl is stubborn as hell," Joly asked.

"I told her that Enjolras loves her and even if she's never said it out loud, she loves him too," Musichetta replied.

"Man, you're good," Joly smiled as he put his arm around his girl.


End file.
